The invention relates to desulfurization of hydrocarbon feeds.
Environmental concerns regarding hydrocarbons such as gasoline and diesel, and sulfur specifications in connection with same, continue as an important issue. These specifications are designed to reduce vehicular emissions, specifically, SOx generated in the combustion of such fuels.
It is expected that regulations will soon require gasoline and diesel quality to have sulfur levels less than or equal to about 30 ppm in the United States, and 50 ppm in Western Europe. These regulations will only become more stringent as time goes on.
It is expected that legislation, especially that in the U.S.A. and Japan, will call for “sulfur free” gasoline and diesel fuel by the end of this decade.
Although technologies exist for deep sulfur removal from hydrocarbon feeds, this technology does not necessarily provide an economically attractive solution to achieve the required low sulfur specifications.
Conventional hydrodesulfurization requires high temperatures, expensive equipment and potentially expensive additives, all of which leads to commercially unattractive processes.
It is clear that the need remains for a process for deep desulfurization of hydrocarbon feeds, which is economically attractive and efficient.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process which can be carried out at less extreme temperatures and pressures.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.